One (1) public health issue relates to deaf researchers and their access to work done by other researchers in their field. In particular, communication barriers are most often encountered at scientific conferences. This R13 Conference Grant application is unique because it requests funds to design, implement, and assess a mechanism for providing full access for deaf researchers to established, scientifically significant national and international conferences. The goal of the project is to provide a replicable model of full access to scientific organizations and government agencies. The design for access includes early involvement of the PI, a deaf professional, as a liaison to the conference organizing committee. The PI will consult in conference access evaluation with other deaf professionals via an advisory board. In addition, an ASL interpreter coordinator and six highly skilled ASL interpreters will be hired for full conference access. The established conference chosen to pilot the mechanism is the Theoretical Issues in Sign Language Research Conference 9, to be held in Florianopolis, Brazil, Dec. 6-9, 2006. The TISLR conference series is the recognized avenue for presentation and publication in the field of national and international sign language research. Attendance at the TISLR conferences has been an important way for deaf scientists to gain recognition in the mainstream scientific community. 'Deaf friendly' conference planning, delivery of interpreting services, and conference evaluation and reporting for TISLR 9 has major benefits: Independent deaf researchers needing to attend this conference who do not have resources or funds to bring their own interpreters out of the country will be able to attend by the provision of high-quality American Sign Language interpreters. Further, funding for interpreters will indirectly enable more young deaf researchers to attend the conference and network with established deaf and hearing scholars, since they and their institutions would only need to fund travel and accommodation. Of even greater significance, the model of conference access piloted in this project has the potential to be refined through evaluation and serve as a general protocol for accessibility for deaf professionals to major conferences. This project promotes public health by supporting the access of deaf people to professional opportunities. It also creates an environment where young deaf scholars can network with established researchers in their field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]